


Pranks and leaves

by Prospero_Caliban



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Autumn Festival, Fluff and Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, I have no idea what tags, M/M, Vacation, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospero_Caliban/pseuds/Prospero_Caliban
Summary: Theo and Scott are in a small town waiting for a meeting during a diplomatic tour. Scott insults Theo underappreciation of the festivities and Theo decides to retaliate in bloody vengeance.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Theo Raeken
Kudos: 2
Collections: SceoScareFest





	Pranks and leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SceoScareFest in the treat edition.  
> I really needed something fluff for this and this is my shot at it.  
> It´s un beta so any and all mistakes are mines also if it´s unreadable my fault again.

**Theo**

I don´t know how to have fun he said. I´ll show him fun. Just because I don’t get the fun in a bunch of kids being hyperactive on sugar while pretending to be one of the many things that had tried to kill us.

Scott and I have been on the road making the official meet and greet for the alphas of the west. Boring diplomatic stuff but this one has the advantage of happening in the middle of autumn so the view is not bad.

The town of Alexandra, in which we´re currently passing by, has this festival with all the classical things. The festival on the main street with the little shops, the stands and fire with real logs on the central square, burning all week at night until Halloween, in front of which Scott called me boring.

“This is great Theo, in California aren´t this many colours during the season change. And this place is awesome, I swear I saw a pumpkin carving station all decorated.” He said with that eager puppy tone.

“Yeah, if you don´t mind the number of leaves to rake from gardens and the accidents with children,” I said going for the hot cider stand because this chill weather was getting me.

“This can be fun and we don´t have to worry about anything until after Halloween.” He is all smile as I pass him the vase with cider.

I just started walking to the big pile of fire in the middle of the town square. Seriously why? The street lights make the same thing with less show.

“I just don´t get all this now. I understand in the past. One last hooray before winter and the snow prevents everyone from going outside and losing a limb.” I just felt the sigh coming from Scott.

“I think you don´t understand how to have fun”

So I´m going to have fun.

I´m not opposed to all the Halloween traditions. And a key one is devil´s night. I´ll show him fun.

* * *

Okay... This has been more difficult than anticipated. These are the moments that I hate no longer be with the forces of evil.

The plan is simple. Make a big pile of leaves, hide inside, lure Scott and jump to scare him.

Problem: getting leaves to make a pile big enough.

The leaves are the problem because I cannot rake all of them and leave the yard of the inn we´re staying bare and a suspicious pile of leaves in the middle. So, time to adjust the plan.

I´m gonna shift. The pile will be smaller and I more compact. Getting under it will be a pain and I will probably spend getting autumn leaves from very uncomfortable places all night.

* * *

All set and Scott doesn´t suspect a thing.

Now I just send the message ( _“Scott I need help in the backyard”_ ), shift crouching on the porch because the last thing I need is an arrest for indecent exposure and then run so I can hide under the leaves before Scott gets here. Slow my heart rate enough to confuse Scott and not give my position right away.

“Theo?” Scott said looking around and with a hint of worry in his voice. Perfect.

“Where are you?” Just get a little closer Scott I need this to be on the spot.

“Theo!?” Scott yells turning in the right angle to be facing the pile of leaves, Time to move.

I tense my back legs and jump with all the intention of crashing into Scott´s chest and before they connect I let out a growl.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” Scott yells follow with an Omp from the fall.

I just stand on top of him with whatever I can pass for a smile when in wolf form while Scott looks back at me with just a hint of anger.

“This is because I told you didn´t know how to have fun, right?” to which I respond with more pressure from my legs on his chest.

“Ouch” Another sigh “Fine you know how to prepare a prank,” He says while extending his hand and burrow it in the fur of my neck behind my ears, “But I was really worried about you for a second”

I would really like to register that but Scott scratching my head feels really good.

“I was thinking we should try the main street again. Do you want to?”

Fine. I just get up and shake so all the leaves fall on Scott or at least most of them and walk to the porch. I just hear Scott´s amused laughter behind.


End file.
